100 ways to know if you are obsessed with khr
by Riku Yamato
Summary: 100 ways to know if you really like khr
1. Chapter 1

Minna, this is my first khr., hm., fic? Hope you like this

I got this idea from

100 ways to know if you're obsessed with DGM

I saw a similar fic like this one and I get some of her ideas

Bel: ushishishi that's plagiarism you peasant

Riku: *stares at bel* atleast I said that I got some of her ideas.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

* * *

~The word extreme makes you think of Ryohei

~Everytime you see a pineapple, you instantly think of Mukuro

~You know the meaning of 8059,b26, etc

~You have atleast one Reborn-related item in your room

~All khr songs are in your phone

~You know the English translation of the songs

~You practically memorized the Namimori anthem

~You have said 'Kamikorosu' or 'Bite you to death' atleast once.

~You know ク and フ bec. of mukuro

~When you figure out the English-equivalent to Giotto's name., you laugh

~You need to be in your dying will mode to finish something

~You call someone dame-tsuna

~You associate your classmates with khr characters

~You have the tag lines of your charac as your message tone

~You are bored in class and begin to doodle pineapples and hibirds.

~If someone tells you to choose a random number you choose one of the character

~You begin to use a character's trademark sayings such as "KYOKUGEN!", "Kufufu" etc.

~If someone mentions 69 you think of Mukuro and not that one...position

~Encourage friends who don't know anything related to KHR, to read the manga or watch the anime.

~Attempted to imitate the character's laughing style.

~Any kind of weather forecast makes you think of Reborn characters.

~"Goku" makes you first think of KHR, not Dragonball.

~Any mention of a scanner in your area makes you go, "Spanner? Where? Where?"

~You've started a lollipop habit thanks to Spanner.

~You talk about KHR characters using their number names.

~You have dreams with KHR characters in it.

~You have an account that has a username that relates to KHR

~You learn how to hold tonfas correctly by cosplaying Hibari

~You try to match your favorite food to your fave character's food.

~Thinking of the military or looking at any kind of rifle reminds you of Colonello.

~Your cellphone straps are/is your Reborn OTP(s)

~You want to find out what color your Dying Will Flame would be. :'D

~You hear the word "VOIIIII" and think of Squalo immediately.

~You see eyebrows remotely similar to Genkishi's, then think to yourself "Those eyebrows are against school rules."

~Read Reborn manga/doujin during school

~Eating marshmallows makes me think of Byakuran.

~More than 80% percent of your avatars/images are KHR related

~You laugh when you find out that "VOI!" is actually an Italian word. Then LAUGH HARDER at it's translation.

~You immediately think Arcobaleno when passing by any babies with pacifiers

~You had a laughing fit when figuring out that "Vongola" means "clam".

~You started to mention Pineapple as 'Nappo'

~You remembered Dr. Shamal when you see mosquito

~You tried to create a dance for "Kufufu no Fu"

~When you heard the word reincarnation', you suddenly thought about Mukuro

~Kangaroo makes you remember ryohei's box weapon

~Seeing rainbow made you think of arcobalenos

~You thought about Dino Cavallone instead of Dinosaur when you heard someone said 'Dino'

~You started to call every animals/pets you meet by their names in KHR

~Whenever you meet your friends who're also fans of KHR, you always talk about KHR and gossips about the characters.

~You wish you could pull off a Yamamoto when you don't understand something.

~Bad tasted cooking = Poison cooking, and then you're afraid that you're going to die.

~You start to see Mafia in much nicer view.

~You think that their bosses are nice and cute like Tsuna or Dino.

~You would practically scream at the top of your lungs when you see a KHR cosplayer or faint.

~When you buy a KHR related object/item/souvenir , you would carry it around with you for the rest of the day, playing with it, hugging it, kissing it, and even going to sleep with it

~When you are doing an exercise and you know it that you are tired, you still keep pushing yourself because pushing yourself to the limit reminds you of Ryohei and is EXTREME!

~You are all giggly and smiling and happy when one of your friends or anybody else tells you that you are identical to one of the Reborn! characters.

~You greet people by 'Ciaossu'/Yo or any greetings used by your favourite character

~You want to adopt a hedgehog after chapter 210 of the manga.

~You use your favourite pairing as your PIN number.

~You start wearing your jacket like Hibari.

~You try to learn how to play the piano or to play baseball.

~You suddenly lost interest in playing piano because gokuddera lost his interest in playing the piano

~When you see purple food, you think that it's Poison Cooking

~When you look at Chikusa and his tattoo, you are tempted to take him to the store and scan him to see how much he would cost.

~You think that congo is ken with his weapons on

~You think of M.M as Mukuro's student., not the chocolate

~You randomly spout out "VOI whenever you are bothered by something... or you just feel like being obnoxious.

~You hear the word "kora!" and you instantly think of Colonello.

~You quote the characters more than speak yourself.

~You actually try to figure out WHERE exactly Gokudera lives 151.

~You suck on a lollipop when things get stressful at work.

~You greet your friends with "VOOOOIIII!" and then laugh like mad.

~You spent more space for KHR stuffs in your Hard disk much more than for your work/project/paper

~You've set one of your passwords to one of the KHR pairing numbers

~You started to wonder where Hibari lived and like what are his parents

~You started to love sushi because of Yamamoto

~You started to call someone peasant/trash/scum if they pissed you

~You suddenly followed school rules implemented by the disciplinary committee of your school

~You want to study robotics bec. of soichie and spanner

~You called tsuna, tuna and vice versa

~You talked to your KHR fanatic friend by role playing your favourite character

~You sit like gokudera (legs on arm chair) at school when you're bored

~You started to wear glasses and pony your hair when studying

~You rely on your instinct when answering in recitation because of Yamamoto

~You administer KHR role playing pages at facebook

~You place your anger on the admin of the character that made you angry

~Your profile picture is your favourite KHR character

~You buy every KHR item w/ your favourite charac on it

~You are desperately waiting for the manga update every week

~You're sad when the anime ended

~You shouted "yes!" when you read that khr will continue next year

~You re-watch the anime to imitate your favourite character

~You search for videos of your favourite pairs at youtube

~You download it

~You save the scans of manga and upload it to your profile/ phone

~You refer perverts as shamal

~You don't want a guy doctor to check you up because he might be a pervert

~You want to own vongola rings and other stuff made from KHR

~You think that alaude, hibari, and fon would make a cute father and sons tandem, alaude as the father and hibari and fon as his sons

~The only thing that comes to your mind when you hear the word KHR is katekyo hitman reborn

* * *

Yoshi., done., please read and review guys

-=riku=-


	2. Chapter 2

Looks like this fic becomes a note on facebook.,

Want a second chapter guys?

I'll be waiting for reviews w/ in a week

Ifi got any, I'll make a second chapter

Thanks for the reviews and favorite story

I appreciate it

-=riku=-


	3. 100 ways, chap 2

riku: warui, i should have uploaded this years ago., but my file got mispalced., i just saw this now., about an hr ago., hahaha., so here's the real 2nd chapter

bel: ushishsi., careless peasant

riku: atleast i'm not a fake prince

bt, i don't on KHR,

* * *

-you call fran frog

-frogs are fran's cosplayer

-you call cockroach sil

-sin makes you think of vongola's sin, not the sin itself

-G is a pink octopus head

-Gokudera is a white octpous head

-you call lambo brocolli

-when you stared at the brocolli, you realized that i-pin was right. lambo does look like brocolli

-lambo is a brocolli in a cow suit

-you study how to draw to be able to draw your favorite character

-you call alien uma

-you associate your lessons w/ khr to understand it

-you want to kill D. Spade when he posses chrome

-you wish fran will appear w/ mukuro to kill D. Spade

-you add friend in FB that uses the name of your fave charac

-dinsum and ramen made you remember i-pin and mr. kawahira

-you find it sweet/ cool when tyl lambo refered tsuna as onnisan

-dynamites = fireworks

-leche flan = leche fran

-squalo willl make a good cross dresser but will fail as a spy coz of his loud mouth

-you thought of fon as hibari's relative

-you tried to fix your hair like mukuro using clamps

-you start to wonder how giotto (primo) looks like outside his hyper dying will mode

-you want to slap Spade whenever he kisses Chrome or touches her body

-You've tried to get bangs like hibari's

-Everytime you go to a chinese shop and order some buns you are scared that the buns will kill you (like I-pin's buns)

-You have a KHR related desktop background on your computer

-You have at least 300Mb of KHR character songs and/or anime OSTs

-Every time you see a guy with an afro walk past you're scared that he'll pull a hand grenade (bomb) out of his hair and throw it at you (reference Lambo)

-Whenever you're lazy and someone bombards you with a lot of questions you reply with "Yare, Yare"

-you wear your vongola rings and imagines your resolve hoping that you will find out what kind of dying will flame you posses.

-you think of your fork as a mini trident

-you've tried all KHR-related applications on FB

-everytime you receive new stuff toys you name them after KHR characters

-you carry KHR related item with you everyday

-when you're amused by something , the first word/sentence that comes to your mind is "ushishishi~ / kufufufu etc"

-whenever you see the symbols VG you immediately think of Vongola Gear.

-Everytime I (you) tell your friends that I'm going to Uni (University), I think of Yuni.

-When yamamoto said that byakuran's face was refreshing, you go said "what?" XDD

-You noticed that all the members of the Simon Famiglia have red eyes.

-You thought aoba was smart but got fooled by it

-Enma is tsuna's copy cat

-You laugh when enma mistook natsu as tsuna's cat

-You begin to think what your pride is when the battle between shimon and vongola start

-Deamon = pervert, mukuro = pervert jr. Julie = pervert III

-You feel bad when fran didn't appear with mukuro to save chrome

-Sin made you think of Vongola sin, not the sin itself

-Keys made you think of memories, not the key use in doors

-When you see the 1st guardians helping shimon in the flash back, you wana see them sue daemon again

-G made you think G from khr, not the alphabet

-You have tons of favorite stories in your fanfic account that have your favorite pair

-You have watched all the rebocon

-You took screen shots of it

-Then upload it to your profile

-You know all the KHR charac seiyuus

-You know the profile of your favourite khr seiyuu

-Whenever you hear 'gamma' or 'gamma rays', it reminds you of Gamma of the Millefiore.

-When you hear the name starting with 'Tsu', you suddenly think of 'Tsuna'

-You name your pet using names from KHR characters

-You download all KHR character songs

-You also laugh when you go to the market and see the 'Vongola'

-When you see a cat, the first that comes to your mind is 'Uri' (Gokudera's box animal)

-Reborn reminds you of your tutor

-You sometimes thought of Hibird when you see lemons or any other round, yellow stuffs.

-You wondered what Hibird will look like when it grew up.

-You're interested to Billiards because of Gamma

-You imitate the signature laughs from KHR

-Some of the CEDEF members remind you of the spices your mom/grandma use for cooking.

-You feel disgusted seeing blue food because of Bianchi.

-You know Fuuta's last name as well as the meaning.

-You download games from KHR and play them.

-When Xanxus gets really mad, you know what happens.

-You own a fan page for it.

-You say 'tuna' sometimes instead 6f 'Tsuna'

-You call Lussuria 'Gay Lord'

-You thought of Levi as a fish because of his moustache., cat fish to be specific

-You know that some of the KHR male characters' voice actors are FEMALE

-Getting shocked when you hear the word 'EXTREME'

-System CAI is a tongue twister for you at first

-You thought of 'Mafia' as a good thing now because you watched KHR

-G-writing made you challenged and wanted to try doing/reading one

-A sheet of paper reminds you of Shitt P.

-Parallel worlds made you think of Byakuran

-You know what 'Givro eterna amicizia' is.

-You tried making up names using Italian words from English words

-Plasma doesn't remind you of blood; it reminds you of Gamma's attack

-You smile when you knew what 'Hibari' and 'Alaude' means.

-The flower daisy reminds you of the Millefiore zombie freak

-You thought of the character Ghost as a scary being

-You searched at YouTube for the dance step of Kufufu no Fu

-You thought at first that TYL Belphegor and Fran's box weapon were the same

-You stick a poster of your favourite character beside your bed.

-You call sharks 'Squalo' when you see them

-Completing the rings from KHR is your goal as an avid fan

-You wanted to buy a pair of tonfa to scare your enemies

-You do hairstyles like those of KHR characters

-You knew that Mafia Land is a very nice place, not some sort of place for fighting.

-Melon reminds you of Merone Base

-you follow the KHR series updates and manga.

-You are now sad because KHR really ended

* * *

some of my friends helped me do this

- jessica kamui

- hiragizawa seiichi

- purinzu bel

thanks for your help guys., :D

read and review minna

criticisms are accepted

-=riku=-


End file.
